


Moments of concern

by com_st



Series: Moments [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Pregnant Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st
Summary: Lexa frankly couldn't imagine a world without Clarke beside her...orJust a moment of a very worried Lexa checking out a very pregnant Clarke.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Moments of concern

Squinting against the sun, the green-eyed woman threw down her sword on the floor. "Well done," she commented, watching the young nightblood that she had been sparring with look up with a smile at the compliment.

"Heda," the young nightblood murmured in thanks, bowing as she passed him.

"That will be all for this afternoon," Lexa ordered, addressing the rest of the nightbloods assembled. She hid an eye-roll as she caught more than one of them sighing in relief.

Leaving Anya and Gaia to say a few words to the nightbloods, Lexa started the short walk back to the tower.

With her anxiety and worry growing more as the birth date loomed overhead, Lexa found herself being more attentive to her bloated wife. With, in turn, caused Clarke to feeling suffocated and insist that she 'was not made of glass'.

When she arrived in the corridors of their chambers, it almost felt as if she was entering another world. 

_Clarke's world._

As she approached the doors, she noticed that a servant was leaving the room with a cup in her hands. 

"Where is Hedatu?" Lexa inquired.

The woman bowed her head as she addressed to her. "She is resting inside Heda," she replied, sending a fretful look toward the heavy door. "The child has been giving her trouble again..."

Lexa withheld a grimace and instead nodded at the woman's words. She slipped into the room as silently as she could.

She hated to see Clarke have tiny winces and looks so discomfort as their child moved in her womb. It had not bothered Clarke earlier on her pregnancy, but with the birth approaches, and the child growing up, it seemed like her body was no longer able to provide adequate space, causing her lots of discomfort.

Clarke had a hard time sleeping at night, turning to try to find a comfortable position. Lately, her back has become so uncomfortable due to the weight she was carrying, and the child's position has left a few options for sleeping.

And when she did finally fall asleep, it was often in a rather unusual position, as her left foot in Lexa's face.

But if resting like that allowed her to sleep through the night, Lexa would gladly sleep with Clarke's foot in her face every night.

_Or until the pregnancy ends._

The room was considerably darker than usual, Lexa had to blink a few times to adjust her sight before approaching her sleeping houmon. Clarke was rested upon the bed, having not bothered to change into more comfortable clothes. Smiling faintly, Lexa paused beside her, reaching down to brush a blond curl away from her cheek.

Lexa frankly couldn't imagine a world without Clarke beside her; it was unfathomable.

Clarke had to live through this birth. _She had to_.

But she, out of everyone, knew how stubborn Clarke could be. She would not allow herself to perish. If it were possible to will oneself to stay alive, her houmon could manage it.

Leaning down gently, Lexa pressed a light kiss to her temples.

"Ai hod yu in," she whispered, resisting the urge to kiss her wide awake. Instead, she pulled up on her restraint, straightening to observe the blond once more before silently leaving.

And Clarke? She smiled in her sleep, drifting farther into dreams of a blonde-haired, green-eyed child.


End file.
